Karkat's Phone
by Vrastic
Summary: In which some fruity rumpus revelry ends up with consequences. Ok that doesn't really mean anything. Karkat/John. Homestuck. If you don't like homosexuals don't read this. Rated T for Karkat's language right now. May turn into M.


This yaoi so if you don't like, don't read. Karkat/John. Still working on it; this is only the first chapter. Please comment and tell me of any errors when your done.

* * *

><p>It was just after dinner when Karkat Vantas, in his usual foul mood, burst into John's room. A movie marathon was scheduled to be on T.V. and Karkat had made plans with John earlier that day to watch it from stat to finish. John was supposed to meet Karkat, but it was already well past the time they had agreed to meet up at.<p>

"EGBERT WHY DOES IT TAKE YOUR WRIGGLING ASS SO LONG TO GET READY THE FIRST MOTHERFUCKING MOVIE HAS ALREADY STARTED"

"K-karkat you should knock first, you startled me! And don't talk about my ass like that, I am not a homosexual, I'm just having a hard time deciding what to wear!"

"WHAT THE FUCK EGBERT YOUR ACTING LIKE A GIRLY LITTLE WRIGGLER AT HER FIRST BUCKET FILLING JUST PUT YOU GOD TIER HOODIE ON FOR FUCKS SAKE I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT WILL BE THEIR"

"Uh, well fine, if you say so Karkat. Could you just wait outside for me then?" John smiles at Karkat and tries to shoo him outside, but Karkat ignores him and instead sits down on John's bed and makes himself comfortable. He doesn't seem to notice John's disapproving glare as he takes out his phone and begins to read a text from Terezi.

"Karkat, what part of wait outside don't you get? I need to change or we'll end up missing the whole movie!"

"Huh? Does it really matter? We're both male wrigglers right? Or is there something your hiding from me John?" Karkat seems to have calmed down and has stopped yelling, he smirks as he talks to John. John, who is starting to blush, turns around in a huff and begins to change. Karkat, being the little bastard he is, takes a picture of John in nothing but his boxers with his phone. Hearing the "SNAP!" of the camera, John turns around with a shocked look on his face. He stomps over to Karkat, who is still situated comfortable on John's bed with a smug look on his face, and tries to snatch Karkat's phone from him. He is unsuccessful.

"Karkat, I can't believe you would go so low as to take pictures of me when I'm changing! I already told you, I am not a homosexual."

"What the fuck Egbert, are you really that conceited? Why would I want to take pictures of you? You don't even have a very sexy body. Put some clothes on and stop kidding yourself."

"Really Karkat? If that's true look me in the eyes and tell me or, even better, let me check you phone." John starts to pout but Karkat won't look at him because he knows that if he does, he will do something irreversible. Having a half-naked, pouting John standing in front of him was almost too much by itself.

"Sorry Egbert, but I don't care what you think; you're not getting my phone." John snapped. He couldn't take Karkat's condescending attitude anymore. He jumps one top of Karkat and tries to wrestle the phone out of Karkat's grasp. This little venture ends with Karkat sitting on top of John, who is only wearing boxers, and both of them blushing and not looking at the other.

"The FUCK? Egbert if you're trying to jump my bulge, just say so. I wouldn't mind."

"Ugh! No way Karkat! I am not a homosexual, I don't do things like tha-." John is suddenly interrupted by something poking him near his crotch, "Oh! Oh god no Karkat! Are you getting hard th-that's just sick!" John starts to feel extremely self-conscious about his nakedness, especially since the troll on top of him is a lot stronger and might have a slight hate-crush for him.

'W-what? Ahh, No. No way. Nev-," Karkat is interrupted as someone strolls into the room and gasps.

"Whoa there guys. Sorry, didn't know you guys were preoccupied. I'll just go and start some sick fires with Tav or something." Dave turns around and quickly leaves the room. Karkat and John are still staring at the place where Dave had been standing. This continues for several minutes. Then Karkat, not really knowing what to do, gets off of John, sprints out the door, down the hallway and into his room were he locks the door and crashes into his bed. John, not fully comprehending what has happened, lays in his bed, staring off into space till he falls asleep.


End file.
